


Stay Stay Stay

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sakhir GP 2020, They get together, daniel rocks up and is weird, esteban wants daniel to stay, esteban won a trophy, mild pining, rip team yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Esteban just got his first podium in F1, he's surprised when Daniel turns up at his door.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Daniel Ricciardo is cool and stuff but he broke up team yellow and that is unforgivable

_Esteban had just gotten his first podium in Formula One_.

He was over the moon, so much emotion still strummed through him. After a year out, he finally felt like he belonged again. This year had been so hard, much harder than he thought it would be. Even before that, his family struggled so much in order for Esteban to succeed in racing. Everything finally felt like it had paid off. He had proven to himself and everyone else that he could do it, that despite his year out he deserved his seat. He deserved his spot, and he deserved this podium.

He couldn’t stop staring at his trophy, already covered with muddy fingerprints. It had been passed around to everyone, the pride Esteban had felt as he watched everyone else swell with happiness. He had done that. The trophy sat opposite him. Esteban had finally been given a moment to himself, so instead of showering or doing anything productive, he sat there staring at his trophy. He couldn’t believe it was real. Esteban had accepted his fate that this year he probably wouldn’t be successful. He needed to play catch up with his peers. His year out had cost him, but now he was motivated more than ever.

The knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts, pulls him away from his trophy. Esteban is surprised to find Daniel there. Standing there sheepishly like he knew he was interrupting Esteban’s alone time with his trophy. He’s still in his Renault shirt and shorts from earlier. Daniel had already congratulated him earlier with the team, he’s confused to why Daniel had even turned up at his door.

“Hey.” Daniel says with a small wave.

“Hi.” He replies, stepping aside to let Daniel into his motorhome.

He sinks back into his seat, unable to stop his eyes from wandering over to his trophy. Eyes tearing away from it once he hears Daniel’s laughter. Daniel’s laughing softly, a big grin on his face, leaning against the opposite wall. Esteban feels his chest tighten.

“It’s unreal isn’t it? Don’t worry in a few weeks after you’ve cleaned it a hundred times you’ll wish they gave you something different.”

Esteban shakes his head, “Maybe, but right now I am very happy.”

“Good enjoy it.” Daniel pauses, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. Esteban wants to watch him do that forever, “You deserve it Esteban.”

“Thank you.” He means it. He really does. Daniel has always been nice to him. Always kind, he made Esteban laugh. Made videos less awkward. Allowed Esteban to feel like he belonged. It was easy for Esteban’s gratefulness to twist, turn and morph into romantic feelings. It’s not hard to fall for Daniel. Who wouldn’t?

Lately though, those happy feelings had been dragged down. The closer they got to the end of the season, the closer Esteban got to Daniel slipping through his fingers. He wasn’t delusional. He knew Daniel liked him enough to get along with, but they were teammates. Nothing more. At the end of the year, Daniel will flutter along to the McLaren garage and forget all about him. Esteban will watch as Daniel thrives there. McLaren have a competitive car now, next year with the Mercedes engine they will be a threat, especially with Daniel in it. He’s accepted that fate, but it still hurts. He wants something he can never have.

An awkward silence settles over them. Daniel is still standing there, not saying anything. Acting so different to his usual enthusiastic self. Esteban is the awkward one. He can’t make the small talk for the both of them. He doesn’t know what to do.

“You did well today too.” Esteban says, desperately trying to break the silence. Daniel shrugs, obviously not as happy as Esteban would have been if he had finished where Daniel did, “I think you did very well, don’t be so hard on yourself. It was a good day for Renault.”

Daniel chuckles, smiling big, but it didn’t feel genuine. Something was off, Esteban wanted to ask, but he wasn’t that person for Daniel. He didn’t get that privilege, Daniel will leave his room and go find someone of importance and tell them what’s wrong. Esteban will just get to wonder and stare at his trophy, “Next week a double podium for Renault, yeah? We’ll go out with a bang.”

“I would like that.” Esteban smiles, they both know it probably won’t happen. It’s a nice thought. It makes Esteban’s body flood with warmth. He’s going to miss being Daniel’s teammate so much. Esteban could live with Daniel never knowing about how he really feels, all those romantic feelings could be ignored, he just wants to see Daniel smile and laugh with him. He makes a decision even if it backfires, he only has one week left then Daniel will never have to talk to him again, “I’m going to miss you Daniel.”

“I’m not going anywhere, not really. Just a few garages away.” Daniel says, eyes full of something Esteban doesn’t recognise. He sounds like he means it. Esteban trusts him enough to hope that he means it.

Esteban sighs, looking at Daniel, praying that his face doesn’t give every emotion he’s feeling, “It’ll be different.”

He watches as Daniel walks across the room, stopping in front of Esteban. Daniel crouches down in front of him, hands resting next to his knees. Esteban bends his neck to look down at him, eyes meeting and all he wants to do is lean down the rest of the way and press his lips against Daniel’s.

“Different isn’t always bad.”

Esteban wants to say _yes it is_ , but he doesn’t instead he says something that is arguably worse, “I wish you were staying.”

His heart stops when Daniel places a hand on his thigh. Both still staring into each other’s eyes. He’s almost sure that he stops breathing when his other hand comes up, brushing the side of his face. Fingers delicately dancing across his cheekbone. Esteban leans into them, desperately wanting more.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Daniel whispers it, and Esteban feels it.

“Daniel.” It comes out as a whimper, but nothing matters anymore because Daniel is surging up crashing his mouth against Esteban’s.

Time stops. Everything feels right as Daniel kisses him. He’s wanted this for months and now as Daniel’s hand cups his face, he can’t believe it. Twice today Esteban is given something he wouldn’t have possible yesterday. He could hope, but he knew it was unrealistic. Only he was wrong. He could get both apparently.

Daniel pulls away panting, grinning. He bumps his nose into Esteban’s, cupping Esteban’s face with both hands, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying with you.”

He presses another kiss to Esteban’s mouth. When he pulls back, Esteban pulls him straight back, not wanting to ever stop kissing him. Daniel willingly goes, smiling into their kiss.

Esteban had his trophy and Daniel, who would have thought it?


End file.
